One Heck of a Party
by Purple Flower
Summary: Team Gai and Team 7 have a party together for New Years. But wait... They're not the only ones having a party? One-Shot, crack, and definitely OOC all the way.


I know it's way past New Years Day but I had to do this. Enjoy.

**Purple Flower**

------------------------------------------------

_On New Years Eve..._

"Hey, Gai-sensei!" Lee shouted in the phone. "Yes... what is it, Lee...? It's 5:00 a.m..." Gai replied sleepily.

"I wanna have a_** PARTY**_!!" Lee shouted again.

"What...?" Gai gasped.

"Partypartypartypartyparty--" Lee jumped up and down in his couch.

"Fine, fine! Wake me back up at 10:00!" Gai quickly said and put down the phone. As he walked back to bed..._Ring-ring-ring_.

"Yes...?" He asked, picking back up the phone.

"Partypartypartypartyparty!!" Lee shouted again.

"_Go to sleep, Lee!!!_"

_**Later in the morning...**_

"...So you want to have a party for New Years?" TenTen yawned. Lee nodded enthusiastically.

"Isn't that kind of--" Neji spoke, "Partypartypartypartyparty!!!" Lee jumped up and down again, then Gai knocked him out and tied him up to make him shut his yap.

"Who gave him sake mixed with an extra-caffeinated energy drink?" Neji asked, staring at his teacher. TenTen stared too.

"It wasn't me." Gai shook his head.

"Well, anyways, about the party Lee wanted... Where we shall hold it?" TenTen put a finger to her chin. "What about your place, Sensei?"

"No way, last year, Lee broke my table." Gai grimaced, flashing back to the last time the team held a small party. Lee was so hyped up on a mixed sake he practically bounced from the walls. He fell off a chair and landed on Gai's table with all the drinks and chips on it.

"Don't remind me." Neji shuddered. When Lee was drunk-hyper he accidentally bumped into him and Neji spilled his drink all over the front of his shirt. He tried strangling Lee but they broke down Gai's door just as the clock hit 12:00 a.m and the fireworks started.

About twenty minutes passed, the team discussing which place where to have their party when Gai got an idea.

"How about Kakashi's place? What'd ya say, my students? I'll bring over my DDR machine." He grinned and winked, giving off that sparkle in his teeth.

Neji glanced at TenTen, and she glanced back, then they nodded. "This'll be one party we'll probably won't survive." TenTen whispered to Neji. "Yes." He said back.

------------------------------------------------

"...Your team wants to have a party at _**MY**_ place??" Kakashi gasped. Gai nodded.

"I heard about the one you had last year. Your house was half-wrecked just from Lee being hyper-active." Kakashi sighed.

"I know that, but just this once, please? Lee is really looking forward to it." Gai asked. Kakashi thought it over. "Fine, but pay me a thousand if Lee literally brings down the house." He said, holding a hand out.

"I'm sure my little Lee won't! Just hide your sake and that extra large, top-secret stash of those energy drinks you have under your bed." Gai agreed, shaking Kakashi's hand. When Gai walked away, Kakashi let out a deep sigh. "This'll be one heck of a party." He thought aloud.

"What party?" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke suddenly popped up beside him.

"Team Gai wants to hold a New Years party at my place." Their masked, silver-haired teacher told them. "Oh really?" Sasuke asked.

"...And you three are invited to come along." Kakashi added.

"_Boo-yeah!!_ Party time!!" Naruto yelled. "There's no way I'm not--" Sasuke was saying then Naruto stared.

"I wanna go, I wanna go!" Naruto made puppy eyes at Sasuke. He inched back, but Naruto just came closer. "Fine. But I'm not doing DDR." He growled.

"Wooooooo-hoo!!" Naruto and Sakura shouted. Kakashi and Sasuke traded annoyed glances, then sighed in unison.

_**Later that night...**_

"Is everything ready?" Gai went over to Kakashi. "Almost, I'm still hooking up your machine here." Kakashi looked over his shoulder.

"Hurry, it's almost 10:45 p.m--" Gai said, then the doorbell rang.

When Gai went to answer the door, Naruto and Lee raced for the drinks. "The Red Bull is mine!!" They yelled. Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, and Neji kindly walked in when the girls gasped.

"Yay, _DDR!!!_" They squealed and dashed right over. Neji sat down on the couch when he heard a loud fart noise. Gai instantly cracked up.

"Ha, you fell for it!" He laughed, doubling over.

Neji stood up, and lifted the couch cushion. He found a whoopie cushion under it. He shot him an ice-cold glare, then went to the drinks. But when he walked into the kitchen, Naruto and Lee were fighting over the Red Bull.

"Mine!"

"No, it's _mine!!_"

Neji shook his head when he spotted a bottle of sake on the counter. He smiled mischievously and went over to it. He grabbed it, waited for Naruto and Lee to leave, then got a cup and filled it with sake and then the secret extra-caffeinated Red Bull he hid in his jacket pocket. He filled another cup, then mixed the drinks together.

"Here's your Sprite, Kakashi and Gai-sensei." He said, walking back into the living room.

"Thank you." They thanked him. When they were drinking up their 'Sprite', Neji winked at Sasuke. He snickered.

"_Whoo_ boy..." Gai sighed after he downed the entire cup. Kakashi was starting to look drunk.

"Ha! I'm beating you!" Sakura taunted TenTen while they were doing DDR to Love Love Shine. And then she missed a step and swept-kicked off the dancing pad and body-checked Sasuke, Naruto, Lee and Neji right when they were swallowing their nachos.

"I'm choking, _I'm choking!!_" They began to yelp, coughing and gagging. After what seemed like forever, the boys finally sput out large globs of half-chewed chips onto Kakashi's and Gai's hair.

"Now what was that...?!" Gai yelled drunkenly.

They shot each other glances, then ran around the house being chased by their teachers.

"What time is it, TenTen?" Sakura asked her, stepping back to let the others run by. "It's 11:15." TenTen replied.

Suddenly Naruto and Lee screeched to a halt and the guys crashed into each other. "Truth or Dare time!!" They yelled together. Everyone then sat down in a circle on the rug.

"Ah-hem... Truth or dare?" Lee asked Sasuke. "Dare." Sasuke muttered.

"Drink two Red Bull then dance to 'Love Love Shine' with Naruto, and set the difficulty level to Hard." Lee said to him. "What the heck?! You want me to do such a Dare?!?" Sasuke gasped. Then Naruto shoved two cans in his face. "Do it, do it, do it!" Everyone repeated.

Sasuke had no other choice but to drink them down. Once he was done, Naruto dragged him to the DDR machine. Lee started it up, then stepped back to let the two challenge each other.

"Get Gai-sensei's laptop and webcam." Lee whispered to Sakura. She went to get the items, turned them on, and recorded the two dancing. They looked really funny trying to keep up with the song. It was even funnier to see them dance really hyperactive.

"Ha! I beat you, Sasuke!" Naruto said when they were done. "Damn you." Sasuke grumbled. And then they saw the webcam and laptop in Sakura's lap. "Send." She giggled.

"GIVE ME THE LAPTOP!!!" Sasuke yelled and started chasing Sakura around.

------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile, elsewhere..._

"...Another year is about to pass, and still no leads on any bijuu." Pain sighed, taking a sip of his drink. "Don't worry, Pain-sama." Konan patted his shoulder, then took a big gulp of her sake.

"Drinking sake again?" Pain sighed as his partner walked away, staggering in each of her steps.

"It _is_ New Years." Itachi said, watching Kisame and Deidara chase each other.

"Oh joy!" Hidan yelled, putting Kakuzu's money on fire. "Nooo!! _My money!!!_" Kakuzu yelped.

"...It's that time of the year." Pain shook his head. And then he heard a loud explosion.

"Hey, Deidara! Don't just blow down the wall!" He scolded the blond-haired teen.

"_Bwahahahahahaha!!_" Deidara just laughed, running through the big hole in the wall, Kisame still chasing him. "Give me back my picture of Itachi-san!" Kisame bellowed.

"A picture of me??" Itachi's eyes widened. And then a brick hit him on his head. And then he started chasing them both.

"Hey, Tobi! Have some!" Zetsu said, putting the end of a beer bottle in the hole of Tobi's mask. "Gaaah!! That's not my mouth!!" Tobi yelled.

Pain looked at the chaos in their hideout. "...Oh, _joy._" He sighed, mimicking Hidan's voice. '_In this rate all of us won't catch any bijuu..._' Pain thought miserably.

------------------------------------------------

_Elsewhere, again..._

"Yahoo!!" Kimimaro shouted, blowing up something in Kabuto's room.

"What on Earth..." Kabuto mumbled, looking up from his book. And then he noticed the explosion came from his room. "No!!" He yelled, and ran over. By the time he got there, Kimimaro hopped out of the room and down the hall, blowing things up as he went. To his horror, Kabuto saw a huge mess inside.

"Oh no, my yaoi picture collection!!" He shrieked in a girly voice. Then he heard another explosion in another room. "Not again!" Kabuto dashed out of his room and down the corridor just in time to see Kimimaro run out another room.

Kabuto peeked inside, and his mouth dropped. "My chocolate collection!!" He gasped.

And then he heard shouts and more explosions. Kabuto ran towards to where he heard the explosion.

"Yay!!" Tayuya yelled as she blew up a wall and she and Kimimaro ran through the hole.

"Man..." Kabuto sighed, then another blast blew his glasses off. Out of nowhere, Kidomaru, Sakon and Jiroubo ran past him and knocked him over. Once he glanced up, he saw that they stomped on his only pair of glasses as they ran, following Tayuya and Kimimaro.

"My _glasses!!_" Kabuto shrieked.

"My, my..." Orochimaru said, appearing in front of Kabuto. "Sorry about that, they found my secret stash of energy drinks. And, apparently, also my extra-caffeinated ones as well." He added, chuckling.

Kabuto sighed and continued to lay down face-first, weeping and cursing to himself.

------------------------------------------------

_Back in Konoha... Almost midnight..._

"Okay, your turn, Sensei. Truth or dare?" Naruto asked Kakashi. "Dare...!" Kakashi replied, still drunk.

"I dare you to stand on the coffee table and shout 'The power of youth is within us all' with Gai." Naruto said. "Wha...?" Kakashi gasped. "Come on!" Gai dragged him atop the coffee table. Their students sat on the couch to watch them strike a super goofy pose.

"The power of youth is within us all!!" Gai and Kakashi shouted, and then their pants fell to their ankles, revealing their... ahem, privates.

"_Aaaaagh!!_" The girls shrieked, then passed out.

"Okay... It's 11:58." Neji said, turning away to look at the clock. "Yay!! It's almost midnight!!!" Naruto and Lee cheered, running into the kitchen to drink more energy drinks. "Hey, don't drink so much Red Bull!" Sakura scolded, waking back up. "Then why won't you have some?" Naruto said from the kitchen. "Fine!" She stood up to join them.

"So far so good." Sasuke whispered to Neji. Neji nodded. And then Ten-Ten shoved a cup in Neji's face. "Have some soda!" She smiled.

"No way." He said, but then she made puppy eyes. "_Pleeeeease?_" She pleaded. "Okay, but it better not be sake with an energy drink mixed." Neji grumbled and drank it.

"I'm thirsty." Sasuke said, and then Neji handed him the rest of the cup. "Here..." He said, eyelids heavy and face kinda flushed. Sasuke took the cup and finished up what's left in it. "I feel weird..." He said after handing Neji back his cup.

"One more Truth or Dare before midnight!" Lee shouted, coming back with Naruto and Sakura. Everyone sat in a circle on the rug again, looking drunk as Kakashi and Gai.

"Truth or dare...?" TenTen asked Neji. "Dare." Neji replied, drifting side to side.

"Kiss Sasuke for two minutes." Lee said to him. "Sure..." Neji said, turning to Sasuke. "What the heck??" Sasuke gasped, half-awake. But as Neji's lips neared his, all of a sudden TenTen and Sakura pushed his and Neji's head so that they'd kiss faster.

But instead of kissing, they accidentally head-butted each other and passed out. "So much for a kiss." Naruto joked, then they all cracked up. And then the fireworks started outside.

"Happy New Years!!"

------------------------------------------------


End file.
